tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Case/Transcript
Credits. Steve: Morning, Peter. Peter: Good morning, Mr. Glen. Is Kyra up? Steve: Yep. She expecting you? Peter: Um, possibly. Steve: Oh, are they croissants? Peter: Still warm. Want one? Steve: You're a legend. Go on in, Peter. Peter: Kyra? Kyra: Peter? What are you doing here? Peter: I have to see you. Kyra: Uh, just a sec. Peter: Kyra, come on, it's important. Kyra: Come in. Peter: Are you okay? You look okay. I know you're probably feeling a bit confused right now, but it'll all make sense in a minute. What you're about to see may seem unbelievable and maybe you'll think you're going crazy. But you know how you think magic is only in fairy tales? It isn't. Only you don't remember. Kyra: It's okay, Peter. I-I get it. But it hasn't happened. Peter: It hasn't? Kyra: I guess they changed their mind. Peter, why don't we talk about this later? We can... Imogen: Ow! Peter: What was that? Kyra: What was what? Peter: What I stepped on? Kyra: Just my usual mess. Peter: Your usual mess said ow. Kyra: It's alright, Imogen. He knows. Peter: Whoa! Imogen: How come he knows? Peter: You're an elf. Imogen: Ten points for observation. How come he knows? Kyra: Let's just say Peter's very nosey and he stuck his nose in the wrong place. Imogen: And you told him about us? Kyra: I had no choice. But don't worry, he's my oldest friend, and he's sworn to keep the secret. Imogen, meet Peter. Peter: I've seen you around, minus the... Kyra told me how you people live among us. It's so cool. What happened to the mind wiping? Lily: I don't believe it for a second. Why would Imogen steal the orb? It just doesn't make sense. Ruksy: I agree. All she's ever wanted was to get into the DMI. They'll never take her now. Darra: She didn't come home last night, and Mum and Dad are worried sick. Ruksy: Things just don't add up. I mean, Imogen can be self-centered and act before she thinks, but she's not stupid, and she would never hurt Professor Maxwell. Darra: The only reason I can think of is that... she did it to help Kyra. Lily: How would stealing the orb help Kyra? Ruksy: If the DMI don't have the orb, they can't take Kyra's powers away. Darra: I wish she would turn herself in, then we can sort this out. Lily: 'Wonder where she is. Imogen: I can't explain it. All I know is I didn't do it. Peter: Some people might wonder why you're hiding out here then. Kyra: Not helping, Peter. Let's just deal with the facts so we can try to work out who did do it. Peter: Well, fact one: this orb... whatever it is-is gone. Kyra: Fact two: Maxwell was attacked. Imogen: Fact three: Maxwell says he saw me take the orb. Peter: Fact four: you're hiding out in Kyra's bedroom, which doesn't exactly scream innocence. Imogen: I know he's your oldest friend, but he is getting on my nerves. Kyra: Alright, you two. It's clear we need more information. I'll talk to Maxwell, ask him exactly what he saw. You stay here. And, Peter, try not to annoy Imogen. She has magic fingers, and she knows how to use them. Imogen: Kyra, don't tell anyone I'm here... please. Kyra: Not even Darra? Imogen: Someone set me up. I don't want whoever that is forcing him to reveal where I am. It's safer he doesn't know. Lily: Kyra! You're alright! Ruksy: The only upside to all this is that you're still with us. Kyra: For now. Darra: It's good to see you. Maxwell: You better be careful, Kyra. People might start accusing you of stealing the orb so you can stay. Lily: That is not funny, Professor. Maxwell: Well, it wasn't meant to be a joke. Darra: I just wish Imogen would let me know she's alright. You don't have any idea where she is? Kyra: Um, I'm sure that if Imogen wanted to be found, you'd be the first to know. Are you okay? Maxwell: Just a headache from a bump on the head. I've had worse marking some tests. Kyra: Glad to hear it. But I have to ask you... Maxwell: The answer is yes. As clearly as I see you now, I did see Imogen attack me and steal the orb. I don't like it any more than you do. Is there word of Imogen? Sean: Not yet. Orla: Just so we're not interrupted. Maxwell: The poor girl's probably too scared to turn herself in. I still can't believe she did it. Sean: The thing is, we find it hard to believe, too, coming from such a distinguished family. But there is another explanation. Maxwell: I saw her take it. Orla: With Imogen nowhere to be found, we only have your word for that. Maxwell: Why would I lie about it? You think I took it. Sean: You were part of the so-called Bureau of Magical Things with Edward Boynton. Maxwell: So? Sean: So it's well-known Edward wanted the orb destroyed. Perhaps you felt the same. Maxwell: Even if I did, why would I pull an elaborate stunt like that just to get it? I can assure you, this bump is quite real. Orla: What better way to divert suspicion from you - the poor, injured teacher - than to accuse a student? Kyra: You can't be serious. Orla: Quiet. This is not your concern. Sean: I'm sorry, Maxwell. You must come to the DMI for questioning. Maxwell: So, I suppose you're wondering why I called you all here. Orla: This is not a joke, Maxwell. You're under suspicion for a very serious crime. Maxwell: Serious, is it? Then who came up with the ludicrous theory that I took the orb? Orla: The theory fits the evidence as we know it. Maxwell: Then find more evidence. Sean: Enough! Orla, I think you should leave this to me. I know you didn't do it. Maxwell: Then why the charade? Sean: There are things going on here you don't know about, forces working to destabilize the DMI. The orb could assist their cause. And in the wrong hands, it could bring down everything that we have worked for. Maxwell: Then you'd better find it, haven't you? Darra: So, they think he framed Imogen? Ruksy: How could they think Professor Maxwell would do that? Lily: I'm sure my dad's just trying to rule out all the options. Darra: This might all be my fault. Kyra: How? Darra: I might have put the idea into Imogen's mind... to stop the DMI taking you away. Kyra: So you think she did it? Darra: You tell me. Lily: Are you letting Professor Maxwell go? Orla: Patience, Lily. The investigation may take a while. Darra: There's no way he'd do this. Orla: Cheer up, Darra. It could mean your sister's innocent. Seems you've been given a reprieve. Kyra: I would have preferred it to happen some other way. Orla: Of course, you could have taken the orb without even needing to be in here. Until he's clear, Professor Maxwell has been stood down. The school will be closed, and all classes will be suspended until further notice. Imogen: They're accusing Maxwell of taking the orb and blaming it on me? Peter: If it's true, it would let you off the hook. Kyra: Maxwell couldn't do something that low. Imogen, you must know that. Imogen: Of course. But if Maxwell's not the thief, then I'm back to being suspect. Kyra: Hey, don't let it get to you. We'll work this out. Right, Peter? Peter: Prove that an impossible magical object stolen from a library that shouldn't exist was taken by a mystery elf or fairy? Piece of cake. Lily: What if Professor Maxwell never comes back? Darra: He didn't do this. Of course he'll come back. Lily: But what if he doesn't? It won't be Maxwell's school without Maxwell. We'll have to get a new teacher. I'm going to miss the Professor's terrible jokes. And Ladder will be so upset. He'd be devastated. Darra: Lily. Professor's not going anywhere. Ruksy: Did any of you notice that scorch mark on Ladder? Darra: What scorch mark? Ruksy: That scorch mark on Ladder wasn't there yesterday. Lily: We've lost out teacher, and you're wondering about that? Ruksy: I'm just wondering how it happened. Kyra: Sean must see it makes no sense for Imogen to steal the orb. I mean, she's always wanted a career at the DMI. Stealing the orb would end her chances forever. Imogen: I'm going to see Sean now. Peter: Whoa! Hang on! Whoever did this went to a lot of trouble to implicate you. They must know you'd try this. Imogen: So what do I do then? I can't just let this go on. I'm hurting too many people. Peter: Kyra, your dad's a cop. How would he tackle this? Kyra: He says every crime has two main questions: who and why? Peter: So who would want the orb? And why? Imogen: The why is easy. The orb controls great power. Kyra: Right. So who wants that power? Peter: Got it! Gnomes. They're sick of people thinking of them as garden ornaments, and they want some respect. Kyra: Peter! Imogen: I could take his voice away. Peter: Hey, Ruksy. Ruksy: Hey, Peter. Peter: You look nice. Ruksy: Thank you. Imogen: You know this human too? Am I the only one out of this cozy little loop? Ruksy: What are you doing here? Imogen: Kyra took me in. I made her promise not to tell anyone. I didn't take it, Ruksy. Ruksy: I believe you. Kyra, you've got connection with the orb. Do you think you could sense where it is? Kyra: Huh, why didn't I think of that? I can see the orb. It's back in its container. But I'm losing it. Uh! It's like it's shielded somehow. I don't know where it is. Imogen: Great! We're back to where we started. Peter: Okay. Let's work with what we know. Imogen: You mean the facts. We already tried that. Peter: But we never tried an alternate theory of the crime. I heard it on a legal show on TV. Imogen: It doesn't have to be permanent. I can make him silent for one year. Maybe two. Kyra: Imogen, please. Go on, Peter. Peter: Okay, so how 'bout this for a theory? Maxwell (flashback): Imogen? Peter: After Maxwell catches Imogen trying to steal the orb, he hides it somewhere in the restricted section. Maxwell (flashback): Oh! Peter: He trips over something. He falls, hits his head, and the last thing he remembers is talking with Imogen. He can't find the orb, so he thinks that she stole it. Kyra: I suppose it's a possibility. Imogen: It seems pretty far-fetched. Peter: This whole magical world idea is far-fetched, but it's still real. Kyra: Anybody got another idea? Peter: Oh! It's so obvious! Kyra: What? Peter: You guys are magical people, right? Imogen: Duh! Peter: So what if Max was put under an enchantment - I can't believe I just said that - so that he thought he saw Imogen? So, after Imogen leaves, someone does a spell on Max. So, Max thinks he sees Imogen attack him. But really, it's... Kyra: A clown? Peter: Yeah, but an evil clown. Clowns are bad dudes. Ruksy: It's an interesting theory. Imogen: No, it's completely ridiculous. Peter: How do you know? That library is huge. Anything could be in there. Imogen: When were you in the library? Kyra: Uh... Kyra told me about it. Ruksy: Actually, Peter might be onto something. Peter: Really? Ruksy: But what if it wasn't Maxwell under the spell? I need to check on something in the library. Imogen: It's shut down. Ruksy: Perfect. No one will disturb us. Kyra: Why are you checking student records? Ruksy: I don't wanna say until I know for sure. Imogen: whispering Someone's here. Kyra: whispering You said the library was closed. Imogen: whispering Keep looking. I'll make sure they stay away. Ruksy: Not this one. The next year. Orla: Who's there? Well, well. The thief returns to the scene of the crime. Imogen: I didn't take it. Orla: Isn't that what they all say? Imogen: I didn't do it, Orla! Kyra: whispering Imogen's in trouble. Orla: You're coming with me. Kyra: Orla's got her. Ruksy: What do we do? Imogen: Thanks for getting me out of there, I owe you one. Peter: Did you find what you were looking for? Ruksy: I did. And it supports my theory. Peter: Which is? Ruksy: A couple of days ago, I saw Orla and Darra talking at Harvey's. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but suddenly Orla left in a hurry. Darra knew Kyra was gonna have her orb magic removed last night, correct? Imogen: Yeah, and he was really upset about it. Ruksy: I think Darra told that to Orla. Peter: Orla Maguire? The reporter? Kyra: She's an elf. Peter: Orla, the one who's always saying that the weird things on the news are fake? Oh, I get it. Misdirection. Imogen: How do you think we survived for so long? Kyra: Guys, focus. Ruksy, what's your point? Ruksy: Orla knew she didn't have much time to get the orb before it was destroyed, so she decided to steal it right then. Peter: Nice theory, but it doesn't actually prove that Orla took it. Ruksy: Ladder has a recent scorch mark. I think someone used magic on him. When Orla came to tell us the school was being shut down, Ladder was scared of Orla. Imogen: I see your point, but Maxwell still says he saw me. Ruksy: You... or someone who looks exactly like you. Kyra: Meaning? Ruksy: I know you all think I'm just a book nerd, but sometimes it has advantages. Guess who did their graduating thesis on shape-shifting? Lily: Do you think Maxwell's back from the DMI by now? Darra: He could be. Lily: Maybe we should go check and see if he's okay. Darra: If Maxwell needs us, I'm sure he'll find us, Lily. Lily: Do you think the school will ever open again? Darra: Right now, I'm more worried about Imo. As long as she stays hidden the guiltier she looks. Kyra: Darra! Lily! Darra: Where have you been? Kyra: I found the orb. Darra: What? Lily: Where? Kyra: In the library. Darra: So Imogen's brought it back? Kyra: She didn't take it. Orla did. You have to help me destroy it. Come on. Darra: Where have you been? Ruksy: After Maxwell caught Imogen and she left, what neither of them knew was that Orla was already in the library. Maxwell (flashback): I know how much a DMI career means to you, so I'll refrain from taking further action. Imogen (flashback): Thank you, Professor. Maxwell (flashback): Now, run along, before I change my mind. I told you to go. This is your last chance. What are you doing? Ruksy: Knowing Ladder, he would have tried to help the Professor. Imogen: That's when Orla zapped Ladder. Peter: I knew you were smart, but that's genius. Ruksy: You made me think of shapeshifting. Imogen: I will never make fun of you for being a book nerd again. And... thank you... for believing me. Darra: How did you find it? Kyra: It started calling to me. Lily: Shouldn't we tell my dad? Kyra: Look how much trouble it's caused. If it's gone, problems go away. Lily: But it's not our decision to make. Kyra: The DMI wants to send me back to the human world. They can't if we destroy it. I don't want to lose you. Darra: Okay. Kyra: Thank you. But I'll need both of you to help me. The orb was created by combining elf and fairy magic. Its destruction will require the same. Kyra: It's a brilliant theory, Ruksy. The tricky bit is proving it. Peter: The one thing I don't understand is why Orla would divert suspicion from Imogen by accusing Max. Especially if she's got the orb. Ruksy: Orla wanted to get Maxwell out of the library. Peter: Because? Peter: What's up? Kyra: Something's happening. I think it's the orb. Ruksy: Try and connect with it. Kyra: The orb's in the library. Ruksy: Is Orla there? Kyra: Yes. And she's me. Kyra: Darra, Lily! Stop! That's Orla! Orla (as Kyra): You're too late, Kyra. Imogen: Stop here! Darra: Kyra! Lily: What have we done? Kyra: The orb's in the library. 118